Drabble Series: Beautiful
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Harm/Female-of-reader's-choice Harm contemplates how beautiful his love looks like when sleeping.


"Beautiful"  
by Vid Z. 

Pairing: Harm/anyone

Note1: yet another short fic from the married times.

Note2: don't expect a baby delivery story. I'm not a woman, therefore there is no chance for me to ever experience labor and I had practically no real personal interaction with any pregnant woman in my whole life (the only woman who had kids since I became sentient is my cousin, whom I see only max twice per year and we aren't even that close.  
So, I have not even second hand experience in that aspect and will leave the telling of such stories to those who do. And all those who have and will go through pregnancy and labor, you have my deepest respect.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She's beautiful.

He watches her while she rests, unaware of his scrutiny.

Her looks were just one of the things that made Harm love her passionatily.

The other thing was her willpower, her strength. Her muscles that she gained after hundreds of hours of dedicated work.

The muscles that made your jaw drop and heads turn when she went by. And she showed them, but just to those that deserved to see them.

Like him.

She was his after all. And he was the one she showed them to exclusively.

The next thing Harm loved about her were her clean, gorgeous lines of her front and of her backside.

Oh, how he loved her backside. So athletic, perky and awe-inspiring.

He loved her character too. She never let him down. Okay, he's been with her for only a short time now, but she showed great promise. More so than others before her. She put him in his place,  
she saved his ass out of danger when he put it there, she stayed him on course, she never bit his head off if he looked at others.  
But she didn't need to. All his love and his eyes belonged to her. He didn't even see others.

He loved the way she moved. Pure poetry in motion. He loved to see those muscles used properly.  
And, oh how she used them well.

He loved to see her under him, purring with power when he decided to go again. She was always willing and never had any headaches. Always ready for him.

"Are you looking at IT again?" suddenly the exasperated, amused, sleepy and angry voice of his beloved wife cut into his musings.

He looked up guiltily, moving his eyes away from the object of his thoughts, his new mistress, the one that was the cause for his insomnia, his brand new 2006 Suzuki GSX-R 1000 K6.

"Harm, it's just a bike. And you fell in love with it. I'm starting to get worried." Mrs.  
Rabb was however not jealous. She knew Harm loved her, heart, body and soul and would never cheat on her. But she also didn't want him to spend his nights in the garage, admiring his newest aquisition, getting ill because it was cold in here.

If she told the truth, she liked the bike also.  
She loved how fast it could go and she especially loved the excuse to hug (and feel up) Harm in public, even if it was when she was sitting behind him while riding it. They had some pretty amazing sex after such rides, when she got Harm hot with just touching him. Sometimes they didn't even make it home, they stopped at a secluded spot near the road and they took each other then and there. Just remembering such occasions was having an effect on her.

"You know, you look a little cold" Harm's eyes turned dark and his voice husky "perhaps I should get you to bed and warm you up?"

With that he lifted her in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

"Oh, Harm, I love the way you think" was the last thing heard before the door was closed with a slam.

FADE OUT

FINIS

Had you all fooled with whom Harm was thinking about, right?  
Anyway, this bike is one beautiful machine.

If anyone wants to see how it looks:  
http/www. suzuki-gb. co. uk/model.asp?id94 (without the spaces)

And the gallery with all the pretty photos:  
http/www. suzuki-gb. co. uk/downloads.asp?id57&c&m94&l

Yeah, yeah, I know, bikes are commonly referred to as HE or IT, but I know of a few fellow bikers who refer to their bikes as HER.


End file.
